


of tea and timings

by Vintage_Beast



Series: of tea and timings [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Awkward Flirting, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, British, Broken Promises, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dresses, Evil Plans, F/M, Fainting, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fights, First Dance, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highway Men, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Old-Fashioned, Pregnancy, Pride and Prejudice References, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Jane Austen, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sense and Sensibility - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tea, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone needs a pistol in their bread basket, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: The reader is a little old to be single in 1800's England, None other than the stoic General Hux catches your eye one night at Mr solos seasonal ball. When he arrives unexpectedly with his half brother in tow. will it be love at first sight? The course of love is complicated especially when you add in a plotting father, suiter and teenage girl. Oh, and there may or may not be highwaymen roaming the roads.a very jane Austen inspired story, which includes background reylo and other pairings with the hux x female reader being the main focus.Chapter 8 is now UP fully !! and oo its romantic
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: of tea and timings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972333
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	1. Pigeons and doves

**Author's Note:**

> this is just going to be a lot of Jane Austen inspired fluff. my favourite is sense and sensibility so expect a lot more elements from that but there will be hints from most of the stories! I've left descriptions as blank as possible for the reader and your name appears as Y/N. I recommend if you have chrome getting an extension called InteractiveFics you can add your name into any fanfiction!
> 
> as always please leave comments I love reading them!

It was Mr Solo's seasonal ball. You were there with your recently engaged friend Rose and your other friend Rey. Rey had been wed into the Solo family for several years now to his son Ben Solo. The three of you giggled hysterically on the sidelines. You always loved to eagerly watch the new debutants arrive casting eyes over the lively fashions. 

"Why y/n do you remember when we came in that many feathers!" Rose exclaimed in a fit of delighted giggles. 

"Yes, but this new girl looks like a flock of pigeons, not doves." Referring to the blonde girl in light grey, lush hair decorated in many small feathers. 

"Shhh, you to" Rey calming you down "that's Miss Lucy Grey it's her first Solo party!" 

"You know y/n she always takes a dislike to any new ones." 

"It's not that Rose I'm clearly older and wiser than the rest of you"

"More likely you're jealous that they'll be married before you" Rose erupted in a fit of giggles yet again. 

You couldn't help but titter along with her. It was true with each passing season the younger ones would look better than you three. The styles may change but you still looked fashionable. Rey was in her classic cream cotton, mufti overlays of white and gold embroidered muslin with satin trim looking like a greek goddess. Rose much the same in her light pink, with the thinnest stripes running through the exotic material. Frilled white trim around the neckline with an extremely cropped salmon coloured velvet jacket going well with her dark updo and precious pearls. 

Then there was yourself. it's true your the oldest of the three and unwed. It wasn't due to anything but bad luck, dreaming you'd still have a chance than becoming the spinster of the group. Your distinctive dress was probably the most daring of them. Dark burnt orange taffeta, squared neckline with black and gold velvet ribbon framing your ample chest and graceful neck. The puff sleeves covered in a gold leaf sewn in. A matching lace train with the same design. Hair was in heavy ringlets with a single gold band. 

Your social group's eyes moved from Miss Grey to the door two new men had arrived, both with shocking red hair that made most of the room do a collective double-take. The younger of the two in traditional tails and flowered waistcoat, finely tailored in black and silver. The waistcoat marked with small green dots. He was Good looking but young features maybe not more than 19 or 20. 

The older of them was well into his prime. Perfectly styled hair, with neat sideburns framing his face. High cut cheekbones, he naturally looked a bit sleep deprived like it was a long travel. His keen crystal blue eyes scanned the cheerful room. Another key reason he stood out was the official uniform he wore, clear he was of superior rank in a black velvet jacket adorned with the gold froglets and rope. A row of medals on the left. Ben Solo approached him. 

"Armitage, I see you're still playing toy soldiers! You've taken time from your busy life to grace us with your presence."

"Well if you hadn't let your affections get the better of you, yourself would still be playing soldiers, Mr Solo. Or shall I still refer to you as the Mighty Ren?" the redhead replayed in retort. 

Rey is watching them. "Come, ladies looks as if my husband may need my calming influence. Y/n you've never met General Hux have you?"

"Rey tried me with him once at a fashionable ball before you came to town he was most unagreeable if you ask me. Anyway he's married to his job hardly ever returns to the country now." proclaims Rose linking into your arms as the group leads over to the ambitious men. 

Rey lightly touches her husbands, black velveted covered arms, smiling up at his strikingly handsome face, framed by raven curls. Before turning to the other man, face dropping lightly with an even voice as if she was siding with her husband, all while keeping the general at bay. "General Hux, what a lovely evening you have chosen to visit us on. And who might this be?" gesturing to the younger man behind him. 

"That is Eberhart. My dear father wanted as many boys as possible regardless of what women bore them" looking over his shoulder, yourself and Rose shocked at the openness of which he informed you. Ben just rolled his eyes, and Rey whacked him on his arm.

"Well, I'm sure you remember Rose from our youth!" Rey gestures towards the two of you, Rose nods her head in a grimace letting go of your arm. "And this is Miss -"

At that moment someone walks into the Generals back knocking him into you and Rose. It's none other than the attractive girl you were watching earlier. Her lace gloved hands grip on to his bicep. To steady himself, he had gripped on to your wrist; he looked down and let go sharply. Eberhart is watching in bewilderment at the exceptional situation. Miss Grey started to speak enthusiastically;

"I do sincerely apologise, dear Sir, I didn't mean to intentionally walk into you and your gentle wife". She visibly stroked his shapely arm when politely removing her hand. 

He looked down at both of you, His expression staying cold and stoic "She is not my wife, I have yet to make her acquaintance" 

"Then I apologise at the situation again kind Sir. I merely guessed as you were both so much older than myself it was a match" producing a fan, flicking it open and coyly smiled at him as she flapped it towards her chest, batting her eyelashes.

You roll your eyes, and this girl had done one of the oldest tricks in the book, the fake bumping into a man trick. It had undoubtedly worked but on the wrong brother, Eberhart stepped next to her offering his eager arm. 

"Here Miss, you look very delicately flushed. I'm Eberhart Hux and this is my half brother Armitage Hux. Please let me escort you to get some fresh air." 

She links his arm while coyly still looking at the General, licking her lips. "Indeed, I apologise again for a third time to your brother. Let us take a walk to the garden as you suggest" as they promptly turn she still fans herself but all the perfumed air directed towards the rim of her elaborate dress. 

"See I told you she was undoubtedly like a pigeon, even more so with that expanded chest puffed out." you quip, leaning into Rose, with eagerly received a snort from her. Rey looked mortified and Ben uninterested with the whole conversation.

However, the General broke out into a smirk has well the first break in his face since arriving. You hadn't noticed his brilliant eyes looking thoughtfully, not leaving you the whole time. He subtly changed his stance, so he can look favourably down his prominent nose at you to instantly regain some control he broke.

"And who might you be then?"

"I'm Y/N. Miss Y/L/N. Pleased to meet you General Hux" bowing to him, smirking to yourself.


	2. Affections and Pryde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one my seem like a lot of talking but we find out a bit more about the reader 1 and we get another villian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make Pryde be a true old school villain in this! I hope you guys will really feel the same distaste for him. 
> 
> Im really glad I had such positive feedback on this first chapter ! as before please comment if your thoughts and also let me know if you're here from the TikTok video! I hope to update pretty quick as I actually have an ending already as it was originally a one-shot.

As you rise back up Hux is still looking at you thoughtfully. You catch his eye with your own for a split second.   
"miss y/n do you wish to take a turn around the room? I justly fear if I stay in the presence of ren much longer he'll burst a blood vessel.

"Indeed General that would suit me well" your rosy lips quirking slightly to reveal a tooth. You start to step off with him the opposite direction as his brother, towards the back of the room where the tea and refreshments are.

"By the grace of god shes broken the General" Ben exclaims heartily when you are out of earshot. Rey wacks him again on the muscled arm, invariably causing him to retort back. 

After a moment of peaceful silence between you, you decide to speak. "Are we just taking a turn tonight general Hux or are you a dancing kind of soldier?" 

"I'm afraid I've never had the time for it, being sent into the army at a young age I never had the time for such foolish things." 

"oh come on I'm sure you gallant officers must at least play an Irish jig."

"How would you know? Speak to many officers, maybe write to one to know such things."

"oh no just stories, I have yet to be wed."

you looked favourably towards the kitchen door that was opening. Servers coming out with more port and china sets of teacups to go to the drawing-room. Feeling bold and that you want to impress you hail down a tray. " you may not be versed in dancing but I'm guessing correctly you know about tea?"

He dead stopped in his tracks his shoulders seem to loosen at the words. Again regaining his posture. Taking a teacup and handing you one in return. "however did you guess that?"

"well if a mans been overseas in the indies for so long, you're going to sample what they have to offer."

"very clever of you Miss y/l/n " taking a sip his blue eyes still peeking over the rim, at you. You start taking a sip in return smiling into the teacup. 

"So Y/n may I be so bold as to ask why you are unmarried?"

"why General Hux you are a bold one!" letting out a burning breath with another shocking look choking on the scalding tea in your mouth.

He hopelessly broke his demeanour again for just a second smirking " I'm sure id find out anyway or one of these ladies would gently tell me otherwise."

"if you must know its a combination of things. First off there was a silly bet when I was younger, that I was to be married off to Mr Pryde." You face sneers at the name gesturing to a slender middle-aged man in black with a white waistcoat and bowtie. "This bet has turned into him being possessive over me for a very long time even though the bet wasn't standing but the damage done. This put off many men and rumours spread. Thus, I am too old and generally forgotten. Dopheld was the only one to stand up to him and say hed make a match with me." 

The General was listening respectfully, his steely blue eyes watching your lips intently. He shuffled in closer to you his proper breathing changed a little as the gloved hand promptly began to move up to your face. You stilled stopping your story. Being drawn towards the glove. "General I -"

"you have tea on your top lip" the glove hand drawing back."I'm sure I won't be forgetting you tonight." swallowing putting his hand to his side fists scrunching "Sorry too bold again a gather, I was merely going to wipe it away. Please carry on." 

Looking wistfully into his brilliant eyes, your heart took a mighty leap. You hadn't felt like this in a very long time, slyly watching his lips part slightly. " Dopheld passed away. There's been no one since that has stepped up to the task of marrying me," you meekly whisper still looking up at him both your teas in front of you keeping you from falling straight into him to touch that heaving chest. Fondly imagining you both embracing, right there in the ball like some harlot that needed a chaste kiss to live. The ample room had drowned out by now for you just the prominent general was your prime focus. Y/C eyes welled with genuine tears at the pleasurable emotion what was filling up within you. Your sparkling eyes connecting the distinct feeling of pleasant heat naturally coming from him. 

The precious moment was instantly broken by the arrival of MR Enric Pryde himself. Forwarding his way across the ballroom. Again the general's demeanour subtly changed he seemed to instantly puff out and powerfully draw bigger at the slender balding man made his way to the two of you. Almost as if he was a dog about to fiercely protect. 

"Excuse me General, is it?" the other man's distinctive voice came outridden with slime to it. " please let me take the dance card of this filly if you're not using it." 

General Hux swallowed some more of his tea, to relax. You're still in awe of his ever-changing presence, keenly watching as he licked those dear lips clean. Still thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him. " I'm sure if Y/N wants to dance, she shall seek it."

Mr Pryde wasn't looking at you addressing the general still. "oh but of course a filly like her needs some sort of exercise at least once per night" 

You could feel the terrible sickness of his words running through your veins. Your blood boiling furiously but in fear that Hux may do something worst to him, you decide to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. You didn't want such a lovely night or your friends' party to be spoiled by fighting. Placing the teacup on the table next to you. "I shall entertain you with one dance tonight as you seem intent of me getting my daily exercise. but that's it, just ONE."

Pryde extends a boney arm, as you take it with distaste. You look up to the General and mouth "ill be straight back."

As the next dance proceeds, Mr Pryde is eager to start talking to you as soon as possible. "You're wasting your time with that man."

" How might that be sir?

"He'll be gone within the night, secondly do you think someone of your growing age will be needed by him?" 

"it's true I wish my age wasn't a factor in such things."

"he will be wanting strong sons from a younger filly, to carry on strengthening the army. Just like his father before him"

"that may be true sir but it would be his own choice you can't put words in other peoples mouths." 

"you know by now you're better suited to a second marriage. Someone who already has a legacy would keep you well paid."

"and whose fault is that. It's yours and that silly bet my grandfather made selling me off like one of his cattle." the music stops you feeling the tears welling in your eyes." good evening sir" you curtsy, walking away.

Due to the distraction of the dance and dreadful conversation, you hadn't noticed Ben had reappeared at the general's side. 

"affection gets in the way you said to me earlier" Ben lent back on a white-clothed table to relax his taller frame. 

"I will say shes very agreeable " Hux keeping straight, his eyes carefully scanning the place where you danced watching the old man invariably speak at you. 

"you know if you stayed longer this time, you may properly understand why affections change."

"I know well how they change. They change too much. Yes, she naturally has an ethereal beauty which has instantly caught my eyes. Her wit seems to be better than most men, but she would be lonely. She'd have to get used to not being my first thought. She already mentioned once she gets forgotten." his words becoming more fraught" I have an army to run. Not play with as you put it." He spit barely looking at Ben.

With that, the instrumental music had promptly stopped Hux caught you spatting with Pryde and the way your rosy face contorted. You had changed direction towards the garden. Ben cautiously raised his large hands as a calming gesture towards Hux and bowed. Speaking with some jest. " Take my advice, follow her. "


	3. Pistols and Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some action in this, somr fluff and some more ben for you! now there is two references I've added into this one is hamilton and one is beauty and the beast (1991). let me know if you find them in the comments.

Hux follows y/n, after less than a minutes thought at ben, deciding to hed his advice. He discovers you on astone balcony overlooking the extensive grounds and lawns below. Your face warms with rage and tears. You hear footsteps coming up from behind, assuming its one of your friends and start talking. 

"He bloody did it again the horrid man!" voice becoming more heated. "who does he think he is telling people who the can marry. He's not some sort of divine power!"

"If he did have some sort of special powers, he would use it all wrong." 

Turning around to a voice you didn't expect "Hux, I mean General. So sorry," rubbing the tears quickly from your face. He's still taking steps towards you getting daringly close like before the dancing. "I was meant to come back to you."

He looks at you in your tear-stained eyes, gesturing to a stone bench a few steps away. "Please sit, for a moment I can see he's upset you." Hux almost seems nervous, clasping his hands together" I should have stopped you from dancing with him, it is my fault." Seeing how much at that moment he looked like a scared little boy waiting to be told off, your face softens to a reassuring smile. Patting the bench beside you. 

"Please don't threat it was my choice" he made it to the bench in two large strides, to take the seat beside you perching on the edge." it had been a wonderful night so far, do you agree, General?" 

"Indeed for the first time in a long time, I can say I want it to last longer." He looks into your eyes that are catching the moonlight, angling his knees towards you. 

"And whys that?"

"Good company for once. As I'm sure you can tell I'm not well versed in making friends."his face blushes at the words produced. Your hand automatically reaches out to his leg patting. This disrupts him, he continues to look at you his lips parting. The energy between you is growing massively. " I grew up alone, was groomed from a boy to be in the army. Father was a tough hand to deal with." his hand shifting towards yours. The first touch was electric as his large, slender hand started to caress yours, your breath hitching.

"Then perhaps you should stay the night?"

"You know for the first time perhaps I should." shifting his weight further along the bench your hands still connected. "At the very least just to protect you from dancing." 

The evening when on without any other problems apart from everyone getting tired. The general stayed by your side all night, supplying you with what seemed like gallons of tea. He explained to you all the different ways they can dry and oxide them. Which countries had imported the best selection to the men. Plus a little about where he had last been. You must admit, although you shouldn't be, you were smitten by him. The way he held himself with importance. The way his hair stood out among the dark and grey of the other gentlemen. The way your eyes followed every lip movement. 

The clock struck 12. Most had departed for the eveing.A group of the men had moved to the drawing from for more port and cards. Rey had wanted you and rose to stay to save you from travelling home at night alone. So you were to retire to the bedrooms upstairs. There was plenty of room for everyone. even more space for others to stay if needed. Depending on how long cards lasted. The General lead you to the stairs. you stood on the one above him and bowed.

"Till tomorrow General?"

"Till tomorrow miss Y/n" He bowed letting you hurry after Rose, holding your dress up slightly. He watched as the gold net train behind you trailed running over the carpet and pooling on the top step around you. A smirk arose when he saw you raise your hand to him at the top, then you were gone. 

On the way to the drawing-room, Hux was accosted by miss Lucy grey walking the opposing direction.

"Why hello general." Improperly placing a hand on her chest. "Still in attendance I see, your brother has retired to the drawing-room with a few other men." Stepping forward "very wrong of him to depart from me you never know who I may bump into." Licking her cherry coloured plump lips.

"I'm certain it's more a case of who's going to run into you miss." Dipping down into a bow to her level. He goes to walk off from the young woman.

"Don't you get the wrong room now tonight!" She calls after with wicked glee.

Shaking his head, he locates the drawing-room that contains a few men. Ben sat comfortably with six other men around a card table. He had experienced them back in college days as The knights. A social group of six ambitious boys that would jolly and battle fiercely around disturbing the peace. Their ideal thing was to rampage through the splendid halls with ben, homemade weapons in tow, while his brother by the fireplace with none other than Enric pryde.

Striding over to them "Eberheart I'd advise you keep away from this man." 

Enric sneers towards the older of the two Hux brothers " I was explaining I knew your father to your brother here."

"They were going serve in the army together." Eberhart pipes in.

"Now I recognize who your father is. I know he wouldn't want you falling hopelessly for that girl."

"My father sir doesn't govern me."

"Your father will know and back me up that little Filly is to be my property."

Huxs hand shifts to his pocket to relieve a pistol, striking furiously it out, pointing at Pryde. The room drops to silence. Eberhart winces scrunching his horrified eyes shut. "I'd love to see the paperwork if that is legitimate." 

Ben leaps over from the card table. "Armitage, don't do something you will regret later, plus mother wouldn't want blood on the fireguard." Trying to make light of the chaotic situation.

"He wouldn't dare do it. Armitage Hux doesn't dare get his hands dirty. Just like your father always called you, Weak"

At that Hux draws down the pistol but instantly, recoils the other arm back and punches Pryde in the gaunt face. His head flys back into the leather sofa.

"Armitage what have you done?" Ben shouts. A couple of the knights slowly get up to join in the situation. Eberheart assists Pryde and his bloodied nose.

Ben grabs Hux by the back of the neck and hauls him from the room " go and hide I'll have to remove Pryde before you get your hands on him again. Whatever it is with Pryde and miss y/l/n isn't to do with you, if you have no intention of pursuing her."

"How can you stand to the side. Take a stand with Pryde, Ben shes your friend. You were once the most feared man in the south. "

"How I manage my estate and react to life is none of your business Armitage, I am not one of your army men anymore !"

"There it is! There's the Ren coming out more trying to be the favourable one again in the eyes of the elders."

"Go, Armitage. Go anyplace in the house or village. Just go before I do something to you." Ben clasped over the end of the pistol Hux is still holding in his hand. Hux tugs furiously the pistol away from ben.

"Which room is she in?" He says flatly, moving the pistol back in the holster.

"Second floor, second on the left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is virtually written (it may or may not involve highwaymen), expect a quick update! so add to bookmarks if you like. as always I love comments and feedback!


	4. Goodbyes and Fainting Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a tad later than planned. (i got super distracted and started to watch High school musical 3, which I must say "can I have this dance," I think suits Y/N don't you think?) As I've had to split it into two parts in the end because of the action there is! comment your thoughs at the end and share if you know anyone that may enjoy.

How romantic Y/N, to be wooed by a general." Rose giggled "just like in those novels Rey has hidden in the library. Be careful he doesn't rip the corset off of you."

"Be quiet rose, its nothing like that, he has said though he would wait the night."

"Oh dear, you have broken the General! Still far more interesting than my dear fellow. He won't be getting into sword fights any time soon. Just imagine being in one of those novels though the rogue capturing the princess, taking her off to the high seas living in a life of sin" 

Rose was to be married to the pastor's son. it was a recent engagement, not quite a love match but rose had differently made improvements on the boy. Just then a knock on the door arose.

"Come in," You say in a sing-song voice trying to imitate roses high pitch from earlier. The door crept open, There he was, the General looking decidedly flushed. 

"Y/n sorry this is improper of me". Clocking that you were already undressed from your evening clothes. Now in a much more simple white nightshirt, draped around you a quilted robe of salmon pink. Your hair completely was undone but still ringletted over one shoulder. 

"I shall leave you to alone," Rose announces looking between you. Giving you a final wink before scooting past the general.

Once alone, General Hux moves in closer to the room. You sat on a stool by the dressing table. He grows closer, thinking that Rose might be right maybe it will be like one of those romance novels in the library. This is it you were going to be ravaged on a night of a ball. Expect he looked like a little boy again.

"I'm sorry Y/n. I wish to inform you I've got to leave."

"you said you were going to stay."

"And I wish to. I just can't tonight, I must away from this place for now. I wished to let you know, so you didn't awake to me gone." You go to stand . " please rest y/n we will meet again I promise before I get sent away." with that he turns curtly walking towards the door, readjusting his jacket. "At least I protected you from any more dances" 

His hand on the door nob turning slowly. He exits, pressing his back to the door, letting out a breathy growl of frustration only to hear you let out a gasp of sorrow from the other side. Further down the hallway, another door swings open, the candlelight from within the room makes him turn his head towards it. Miss grey appears and lounges on the door frame. 

"I see you got the wrong room general " coyly twisting her hair.

"Good night miss grey" he replies sternly before moving towards the stairs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Benjamin solo you will tell the girl what happened." 

You overhear coming from the dining room in the morning. You had on a cotton blue day dress that was woven with a royal blue velvet ribbon around the high lace neckline and cuffs of the matching puff sleeves. Your hair just repinned from the night before, the ringlets now loosened. You decide to enter. Rey is sat to the side of Ben who now looked haggard, his dark hair seeming limp around hiding his striking face. A fully laid breakfast table in front of them that smelt wonderful despite your sour mood.

"Miss Y/l/n. I see your awake, I hope your rest was refreshing." 

"I know he left, the General came to see me in my room last night," you say dejectedly walking towards the table.

"Yes, I was the one to send him away. He needed to cool off." ben starts to tuck into an egg he has placed in front of him.

"Ben tell her more !" Rey whacked his arm "Tell her now while no one else is here" 

"The general punched Pryde last night in the drawing-room. He was going to fire his head off" 

Letting out a gasp steadying yourself on the nearest chair. "So it wasn't me he was running from?" 

"No, he was defending your honour actually" Cracking the eggshell more. "He did seem to care about you last night. He could have just left there and then, he seemed to feel some duty in telling you he was going at least." 

"That's what he said to me, he wanted me to know and not just leave." you think over the latest information; he did have some feelings towards you. To protect you but why couldn't of he added that he had hit Pryde rather than just walk out. 

Rose entered the room, breaking the thoughtful silence of the three of you. Followed by an excited Miss Lucy Grey. Rose was in much the same day dress like you but in lilac, hair pulled to the side in a ponytail. Miss Grey, however, was overdone for the day. In a Frilly peach number and shepherdess bonnet, no need for it indoors. 

"Good morning Y/N. " Rose says excitedly, coming towards the table. "I'm dying to know what the general said to you last night"

Miss Grey coyly smirks "Oh yes I would love to hear as well, he stopped by my room last night . He had exited yours just before." it came out with glee. A gasp from letting out from rose, her face dropping and you turn motionless. 

Rey stands to rush to your side, you've zoned out everything goes dark for a second, scrunching your eyes shut. Rey holds your hand "Miss grey you are surely lying. you shall not be welcome in this house again." 

"well he stopped in the hallway by my door, it just so happened my door was open. I was quite under-protected in my nightdress. He didn't stay, though. He wished me a good night, leaving" crossing her arms over her ample chest, sulking like the teenager she is. All four of you look in to disbelieve at her. Rey breaks the silence. 

"I will reconsider your invite for next time miss grey."

"I think we all need to eat, come on now Y/n have a cup of tea." Rose slides next to you with miss grey placing opposite. 

The rest of the breakfast included ben explaining to the ladies what had happened in the drawing-room. Shock and awe on each of their faces. it was decided it was best to start travelling home as soon as possible. The weather was about to break from the heat of the evening before. Dark clouds were rumbling in. The carriage was set with three of you. Yourself, Rose and Miss Grey, all heading back into the village to go your separate ways. The road ahead was long and filled with trees, a dense woodland to one side with the other open looking out over the field of horses and cattle, hard rain visible in the distance. 

"The general did say he would see you again, also know in your heart he was defending you." Rose still trying to console you.

"He looked different when he left but it was maybe because he caught a glimpse of me in my nightie." miss grey pipes in checking her nails.

You look in disbelief yet again at her. " I doubt your fashion choice was the first thing on his mind miss grey if hed just threatens to kill a man." 

"The sooner I'm out of the carriage the better. Balls are so tiring after all that dancing." miss grey glanced up at you " but I guess you're too old, you must always be tried." A fake smile flashes at you.

Suddenly the carriage grinds to a halt jerking you out of your seat. The coachman started to make loud scuffled noises, then a large thud. Rose pokes her head from the window drawing back in rapidly.

"Ladies we are stopped by high way men! One very tall, the other shorter. Both in masks!" 

"We must run!" you exclaim, trying to open the door but the shorter of the two men with very curly messy hair arrives at the window. Miss grey shrieks. Fainting whether its an act or real you don't care. 

The larger of the men is roses side, both of them are pushing on the doors so you're unable to escape. "money or your life!" the taller the men proclaim.

"Shh, my fellow its only women." your heads whip to the smaller man speaking he has tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. This voice very handsome, a bit like honey it was sure to catch many women. " You don't need to worry loves, just give us some of your husband's money and well be on our way, we have no reason to hurt you."

"Our mistake for sure. We knew that there were wealthy men travelling down this road but not such beautiful women travelling on their own, please we beg just a few coins will help you on your way."The taller man spoke looking at rose his eyes mahogany eyes crinkling under his mask. 

Thinking quickly on your feet as a way out you suggest something looking between the men at either window. "I would dearly love to give you some money, but all our money is in the trunks above." pointing upwards " please bring the red leather down and ill release some for you."You planned to move him from the door, so you could push it open and hop out. 

He shrugged thinking that sounded reasonable. Hauling himself up via the window to stand on the roof. You think it is clear to run, pushing frantically on the door to open. As you get out his leg swings back down and hits you straight in the face. You head rang in pain, as your vision turns bleak. The last thing you hear before you to faint is a gunshot very close to the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the gunshot be from?! leave your guesses in the comments, as always thanks for reading and let me know if you're enjoying it!


	5. Buttons and Conspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot happens again in this, we have yet more characters appear. I had to do a bit of research into names in this chapter so hope it makes sense ! next update won't be until next week as going away on holiday. as always comment if you like and share any theories on what you think is going to happen next!

As your vision is blacked, the highwaymen turn to the direction of the gunshot, causing the horse on your carriage to buck in distress. Miss Grey wakes up, weather the faint was real or not is still out for the jury. 

"Excuse us for the intrusion miss but whats the ladies name?" the tall dark man tips his head in a quick bounce to Rose. As his friend swings down the back of the coach and starts running. 

Shes flushed and very taken by the question, Miss grey goes to speak but Rose cuts her off "Rose, Miss Rose Tico."

"well, Miss Rose it would be a pleasure to meet again" bowing lower before chasing after his friend into the dense wood. 

Hooves canter to the carriage window. Down drops the general re cocking his gun. He peers into the carriage his face showing alarm to the scene of you passed out on the carriage floor. 

"Rose what the hell happened here?" he rips open the door and crawls inside to scoop your fallen body out. As he manoeuvres Your passed-out body from the coach. Rose explains.

"We were stopped by the men, One of them climbed on the roof, the get, a case and his foot hit her through the window."

"I was passed out Sir but your gunshot stirred me awake." Miss Grey trying to get his attention from you. Her hands flapping away imaginary tears. Dragging his hands over your sides probably a little more loving than needed to lift you. His icy blue eyes focused only on you as he clasps around you.

"I trust Rose has smelling Salts. Rose look after miss Grey and check on the driver. I will take miss Y/L/N to seek medical help. I'll send for someone to find you."He has you wrapped in his arms, carrying you to his horse as you start to stir from the midday air.

"General Hux? What's happening?"Startled but the movement of your body feeling limp, your head is ringing. In a blur you just grip on to the front of the general's coat has he, lifts you up higher on the horse, still keeping you held tightly with him joining you. 

You dare not look up at the General from your embarrassment. He had one arm around you cradling like a child you sideways on the horse. He wasn't in his generals uniform today but a black greatcoat and red double-breasted waistcoat adorned with gold buttons. A white shirt with the simple white necktie protruding from the top. You decide to focus on the buttons which you wished you could lazily caress, looking at the shininess of them. Your hand you realised is firmly pressed around his back grabbing a handful of the waistcoat material. Starting to feel hazy again the two of you set off, as time moves on the rocking from the horse and your drowsiness set in. Nodding off again, your head slums into Huxs chest, snuggling into the warmth of his clothing. He's trying hard to keep focused but his heart is growing quicker than ever.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
You awake on a sofa, hazily looking again you don't recognise the place you're in. Eyes focusing on the red-haired man gently leaning over the back of the plush sofa.

"I'm sorry miss Y/N I didn't know where else to take you," he says soothingly. Reaching down to affectionately pat your arm but stops recoiling back. Looking up with heavy black bags under his seafoam blue eyes towards someone you were now only just aware of in the room with You. " I didn't want to take you back to Solo's manor and alarm Rey."

Shifting yourself up slightly, your eyes slowly turn to a very tall blond woman with crystal white ash-blond hair and even icier blue eyes than the General. She began to speak "Oh so you thought bringing her to a strange house was much more satisfactory." She was lounging in a chair to the side of you. She was in an elegant dress but unlike any women you'd see had a military jacket on top. " Don't be alarmed girl it's not Armitages jacket if that's what you're thinking its mine." Readjusting herself in the seat. 

Hux comes around to the sofa to kneel next to you. His eyes glaze over with a giddy mist looking into Y/C/E, he lingers a little too long before down casting them. Licking his lips, obviously trying to keep his composure. "This is Gwen Krennic"

"Captain Gwen Phasma Krennic actually," she says Speaking loudly her title 

"Captain Phasma here is why we've come back for a bit, Her husband Orson Krennic was killed out on our Greece tour, she took up the mantle of Captain to lead his troops out."

"Put it this way those army men do not like women telling them what to do. Some of the regiment weren't happy taking orders from me so Armitage here, though it may be best I retire before I was killed to by some sort of disagreement." 

During the conversation, you had realised that your hand had placed itself on top of his, Blushing you move it over slightly but the spark between the contact of you and his glove has you in a pleasant heat. Gwen undoubtedly catches this and carries on speaking.

"Armitage, you better away back down the road didn't you say there were others? See that their safe and I can keep an eye on Miss here."

Clearing his throat, he stands obediently, "Please excuse me Miss Y/L/N, I must check on your friend Miss Tico that she got the help she needed."Bowing low over before exiting.

"wow, you have broken the General!" Gwen exclaims, 

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Am I doing something wrong?"

"well broken is maybe the wrong word, more like cracked. He's not been a man for a very long time. You in one night genuinely seemed to have given him more in life than in his 34 years of being alive."

Pitching your nose, you ask a question. "Why didn't he bring me back to his? If not Solo Manor"

"Armitage doesn't have a place of his own, well not until his father dies, plus if hed taken you to Brendol manor hed have your guts for garters by now. Women have one use only for that man, to produce an empire."

There's an awkward silence between you and Gwen. "You said another word when you said your name earlier, what was that."

"Are yes many call me Captain Phasma, it comes from the Greek word meaning ghost. I moved those men out of there at night without a trace just like a ghost, they did just as I said that night, Why the bloody hell they didn't do as I said after, ill never Know."

Nodding in Bewilderment, trying to figure out the strange situation, you were now in. More feelings are starting for General Hux, but he seemed to be just confused as well. As Gwen curses about men, your active mind wanders to thinking about the radiant heat the General has produced in you. Outside the amounted his horse tentatively touching the place on the staddle where you had been spread out moments before. A soft smile naturally arises on his face thinking of the way you held on to him on the journey, your soft features snug to his chest. A moment passes before he shakes them off, saying to himself, "You can't think about her like that; she doesn't deserve you."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile that morning at Brendol manor 

"A Mr Pryde here to see you master." a maid in grey knocks on a living room door. 

"Ah Pryde I recognise that name." a Red-haired man with a pocky sour face said as he turned to Mr Pryde who had entered eagerly into the room. His nose large and swollen from the night before is top lip had a small cut from were his prominent teeth had shattered together.

"Brendol Hux I thought id pay a visit it been a very long time!" slapping him on the shoulder as if to greet enthusiastically an old friend 

"Yes, indeed, I don't think I've seen you since the gambling halls of 79."

"Yes that was the place, are you still a gambling man?"

"Oh, no far more time-consuming things have happened since then but I do like a little titter now and again." gesturing to the two-winged back seats by the fireplace taking one each. The table between them is Laden with empty bottles and cigar ash "What brings you here today?"

"It was actually your son."

Brendol boomed with a sharp "AH which one!"

Then men laugh between themselves " Your elder son. the other reason I'm here, You don't happen to remember my little bet with Alfred Y/L/N."

"why he was the one that held the largest and the best collection of racing and warhorse. A big name in the gambling scene."

"Well in the successful bet he promised faithfully me a filly. His granddaughter Y/N." Pryde said your name with a slow lustful tone licking his lips.

" what does she have to do with my son Armitage?

"He seems to have taken a liking to her. So much so he gave me this " pointing to his busted nose. " He doesn't believe me that she's my property, he wants it in writing."

Brendol looks suddenly turn cold his features hard. " Why on earth would he be so taken with a girl? Unless you're saying he's fallen in love with her at first sight." standing abruptly to pace," I thought I carefully taught him better than that. Women are just for breeding. You bring love into it, and you have to sacrifice power."

"As I warned them both last night, they should not fraternize with each other. ." Pryde justly says with a sneer. "let's just say I don't think her stock would be worth anything I just want use of her for the more carnal side of erotic pleasures." 

"A slave to pleasure gives up a lot of power to, Pryde."

"I don't have much use for her otherwise than a devoted slave. She's an old girl but I like what is rightfully mine." 

"I still don't get why your here Mr. Pryde."

"Well, I learned last night from your younger son he is going to be a lawyer, correct?"

"That is correct, yes" Brendol replies wrinkling his prominent nose.

"I need a document and a witness."


	6. Protection and Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I thought there's been a lot happening so far, and of course, we all want Y/N to fall in love with the general more so this chapter is just pure fluff and warmth as a break from the action! Here comes the romance. 
> 
> As always comment and let me know if you liking this!

Hux had returned from the carriage incident a couple of hours later. While he was gone, Gwen had got you sat up, with some tea. Despite it being summer you had mentioned that you were a little cold. She had fetched Huxs military jacket stating

"No finer thing to keep you warm, no matter where you are you can rely on a military jacket to do its job." 

During the hour both of you sat in they respected jackets made small talk. The housekeeper account The General's arrival back into the house, Gwen nodded to you to stay sat while she when to meet him.

"the driver is fine, No sign of any highwaymen at all on the road, the two women are back at Solo's manor, they walked partly" he unintentionally racked his hair, which was dislodged he was sweating a little too.

"Now that's sorted, you must make your intentions clear. You can't get passed me what I saw in there your falling for her, your not yourself"

"I had that conversation with Ben last night, it didn't go well, I could be very fond of her but father would never allow me to love her. He's never let me love anything." 

"and since when have you done what your father wanted, I bet you she would wait, regardless if you told her what you thought or not." 

" its a case of protecting her, I thought if I didn't tell her that it could go wrong, it would protect her feelings rather than her becoming attached. I just have a feeling that I want to protect her and dare I say share in some sort of love. If I am away from her, at WAR, I can't protect her from anything. Pryde especially. She deserves some on that will be by her side always not someone who may never return."

"Have you ever thought of trying? You are not getting any younger Armitage, and you deserve to love. You've found the one person who may give it to you. Tell her everything!" 

Gwen leads in back into the living room. He catches sight of you in his jacket. His heart melts Hux thinks to himself at that moment I've got to tell her. I want a chance with her. 

"Miss Y/N will you take a stroll with me this afternoon?" he looks out the gardens surrounding the living room out a set of double doors. With a polite hum you nod, following him to the patio door hed gestured at.

As you walk with him, you notice his hair had become lose and tousled from his slicked-down style from the horse riding. He properly starts to make conversation, keeping forward-facing

"If you're wondering, I was on my way back to Solo manor this morning to see you. I was going to explain last night. I trust you know what I did. " 

"Yes it was very noble of you to save me," hugging the jacket around you, it swamps you and the black military jacket looks like a very ornate cape on you." you could have explained last night General."

"Please you don't have to keep calling me General. I don't care much for my first name either. You may call me Hux"He grabs your innocent hand in his gloved drawing it to his lips but stops"sorry miss y/l/n to forward again."

"No, I like it Hux" his sensual lips do the lightest of touch which naturally causes you to tingle in the nape of your neck and down your spine. A pleasant breath lets out as he draws away.

"I didn't explain it to you last night. I didn't want to get your hopes up, I'm getting fond of you Y/N but I'm not right for you. If I pursue, you will have no life, other than waiting for me. I may never return like Dopheld. That being said, I'm falling so deeply for you at this moment all I genuinely want to do is protect you. Fiercely protect you from Pryde. " His practised hands shaking, reaching up to run through his gorgeous hair. 

Your heart is a gasp with his words, and you wish you could reply with something witting but you cant. Hearing is gone all you can feel is your racing heartbeat, filling with the love you've gained. You look serenely to your side, over your shoulder at Hux, his hair a glow in the summer daylight, Those crystal blue eyes softening when falling instantly on yours. 

"what will we do?" His body stepping closer his lanky frame looking down on you. He takes your hand surrounding it in both of his. 

"I wish for you to pursue me. I want to try even if I do end up alone, I want to feel you in my life while I can " you reply with a cautious whisper. 

The rest of the walk when on in an exciting exchange of what Hux had done the night before. Recounting what had happened so far. The next few days turned into summer weeks of enjoying each others company at Gwen's Where he has taken up residence or the Solo manor. Hed even called on you in your cottage a couple of times bringing presents of fine Indian tea and lemon biscuits. Turns out he could be quite the romantic despite never showing affection before. Everyone constantly said you'd broken him. You explained to Rey and Rose one night you hadn't he was just living a life he never thought he could have.

During the weeks and dates, you had come across Miss grey a couple of times. one attempt at swaying the general to her included sloshing tea down the front of her dress. This hadn't worked though like the other attempts he had just got up and asked you if you'd ever shot a bow and arrow. Which luckily for you resulted in a very fun afternoon of archery. The General standing behind you, caressing your arms and holding your waist lightly to direct you to the target. The ever pleasant heat of your chemistry every time you touched sent happy shivers through your core. You may have even seen genuine happiness in Hux once or twice like he hadn't a care in the world. 

Pryde had been quite to, word had reached you from Eberheart that he had visited Brendol manor the day after solos party. Both of them had gone away to London, Eberheart explaining that Pryde was showing him the gambling scene for a couple of weeks. Rumour was that miss grey had also been seen at Brendol manor you guessed that maybe the elder Hux was tourable of her as she was more for to "breeding" as he put it. 

The same day they left news broke that the general would be sent away for his next tour in the coming weeks. Reality had hit you like a brick. This wasn't forever he couldn't stay, that was why hed never stays the night you remembered. As he told you the new he gripped on to your shoulder.

"I'm sorry Y/n I didn't know it would be so soon, I should not have become so accustomed to this life so quickly." Not making eye contact with you.

Your hand joining his. "We knew the risks when we started. You know I always ask you? will you stay the night?"

his hand grips slightly digging into your shoulder. "I have an idea," he replied. "I shall stay but you must get some rest now. I can't risk rumours of your sensibility being compromised if I am to leave on tour."

"I don't understand Hux?"

"We will stargaze. if I was to stay I wouldn't sleep in fear of running away again or rumours that I had done something to you and left. Please rest now and ill return tonight." Other hand brushing to the side of your face snuggling into the cupped fingers. "ill be back tonight Y/N, for the night" 

As promised he returned that night. Dressed in his greatcoat, with a fresh crisp linen shirt and cravat. His waistcoat was one you'd never seen him in a soft shiny khaki green, appears to be British silk. Small Matching colour bundles of lavender were sewn into the material, buttons covered in the same fabric. It was very longlined and seemed to make him keep his ever stoic composure.

You had chosen a lavender dress, quite fitting as it seemed to have matched each other. The dress Was, the full length, the soft Lavender underlayer was a satin that flowed when you walked. The white lace overlayer was woven with filagree. A matching slash nips in under the bust in the same lavender satin. Your chest was well covered with a peppering of thick lace around the edge, and you had added some cream gloves as an accessory. 

He stops and stares at you. His breathing heavy, eyes dilate with glee talking all of you in. Licking his lips and swallowing he speaks towards you look perfect tonight Y/N" starting to Smirking with wonderment at your beauty in the decreasing daylight. 

Diminishing the distance between you, feeling the electricity go off in you. Heart pounding into your throat, performing the bold move to launch your lips towards his. As you connect, he has a shocking wide-eyed look on his face, that soon dissipates into the pleasure of the kiss. Your body melting into Huxs, he lets go carefully of your gripping hand. They move up to gently hold your blushing cheeks so he can angle down better to you. Your hand's crunch to his chest clinging, as you move with is lips. 

Parting away with him still cupping your aglow face. "Was I too bold?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is now a smut divergence chapter that can be found on my profile! its chapter 6.5! if you would like the pg version just keep reading!


	7. Women and The Guiding force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is everything that's been happening while Y/n and hux have been making goo-goo eyes. I'm hoping all the timelines will meet into one after this enjoy! don't forget to drop a comment if you like the story so far!
> 
> so quick question as I was wondering if people would like it. at the end of chapter 6, we had our Y/N and Hux kiss. would you be interested in a smut side piece as what could have happened that night rather than the kiss? it would be uploaded as a separate story.

While Y/n and Huxs relationship had included a romantic turn over the summer weeks, Roses life had also taken a turn. She decided not to inform you, as not to distract you from your courting and for fear of what may happen to her. Working in the graveyard behind the church, potting some new plants her husband to be had left her. He had been called on a mission for the summer to help overseas building some new homes, etc. So this meant Rose was free to do what she liked for one last time before he was back. 

wiping the sweat from her brow, her bonnet shielding her eyes from the sun. She was unaware of the two men approaching her, both in soldiers uniforms. One was a taller black man, a shaved hairstyle, and very well build. The other man wasn't too far off in height but a lot stockier build with a tan and curly hair. Rose looks up as to whats blocked her sun and topples backwards. 

"Sorry, Miss didn't mean to startle you" one of the offerings her a hand. 

reaching to take the offer of the hand, dragging herself up. "Hang on, I recognise you, " she extends a hand to cover his eyes so she can just look at his lips. "You're the highwaymen from yesterday!"

"quite down miss," the smaller man said, " we mean no harm, we meant no harm yesterday. we thought it would be some of the men from the party, not the ladies." 

"My friend and me here." the taller man starts to speak, stepping up to rose.

"Partner! Finn" stepping between Finn and Rose, making them take a step back from one another. 

"Miss Rose was it? My partner and me here."

"Yes, partner! Finn I know it aids us if you can flirt with the ladies but I'm right here you know!"

"I'm Finn by the way, me and Poe here were soldiers, we stole away on a ship from the war. After we found out how they were going to start recruiting for a new army." 

Rose looks questionably at the two men not knowing what to say for once, finally deciding on " What happening with the army?"

"Brendol Hux has us snatching children from their beds, to start them young for war, that's what's happening with the British army out there. We want no part of it. We want to end it !"Poe explains hurriedly looking around. 

"Do we see that you are to be married to the pastor?" Finn asks stepping to the side of Rose.

"Yes, he's been sent away on the missionary. This is all a lot to take on yesterday you were robbing me!" She began to think over in her head, maybe her wish was coming true shed been thrown into an adventure novel like in Reys Library .

"Well, excellent I'm sure he won't mind you helping out a couple of poor souls in need of shelter, that is what the church offers aren't it?"Poe coyly says standing the other side of Rose, giving a sparkling grin. 

"We would help you of course, and help pay towards our keep!" Finn pipes up smiling down. "Just keep us hidden from the General Hux and Mrs Krennic for a little while longer."  
\---------------

Meanwhile that same day, Miss grey had some of her own plans. It was 2 days after the solos ball, and it had clearly been not hidden she had taken the liking to the General. Miss grey disliked Y/N, more and more during the night. To her, she was well passed a sell-by date something had to be wrong with her never to have accepted a husband by now. She was bitterly jealous that someone as plain as her was out doing her in wooing a man of such high standing, she knew after that carriage ride she was going to win him. Miss Y/L/N was promptly entered into a competition she had no idea she was in. Armitage Hux being the prize in the petty teen's mind. 

Sure she had enticed the younger brother. No harm in just practising before going for the real object of her desire. Having Eberheart as an unknown Pawn would be helpful, he had been that night at the solo ball. One he had introduced her to Mr Pryde. Secondly, the boy had kept her bed very warm for part of the night. She Knew as soon as she invited him in those early hours it didn't matter which Hux it was, all she had to report people were a red-haired man had taken her in bed that night in throws of passion and left. 

She stood that day outside Mr Prydes door, tapping rapidly. In an Olive and grey ruffled day dress, no bonnet and lace gloves. A maid arrived and questioned her before allowing her into the living room.

"Miss Grey is it?" Enric sits in a chair swirling an amber liquid in a small round Glass. "What does the filly demand me for today?" 

"I think I can help you stop that girl or filly as you so dearly all us" sitting on the opposing chair with no introduction or offer "From marring The General, I know he punched you over her two nights ago. The spoppy thing was so distraught when shed found hed gone."

"And how could you a girl, barely even of age assist me?" He places the glass on the table beside him. Lean forward with hands knitted together.  
Miss grey Leans back with a smirk and patting her belly. "The devil he didn't! did he?"

"Not him his brother, the little simp!" Failing her hands to the side " Yes you may think I'm a hussy but if I can get pregnant by the younger, I'm sure we could silence him and convince Y/N that the evidence points towards the elder brother. "

"You're a little harlot! Plans of a woman never work."

"but with a couple of good devious minds behind me, yours and Brendol we could take them by storm!" 

" So with Y/n thinking the baby is Armitages, That may fall into my plan I started." 

"Please do tell, won't you sir ?" sitting back upright straightening out a bunch in her dress over her belly. "A women's outlook may help you." shifting a leg sideways on to the sofa, looking through her eyes at him at the daylight danced in her eyes like fire. 

\---------------

During the summer days that passed, Ben and Rey had housed the budding couple, many times along with rose, throwing parties and picnics weekly. This meant that Ben Was forced to squander more time with Hux whether he liked it or not. Some previous habits started to kick in, he started to think more and more about the war, that for once he wasn't a part of. 

"Ben, that s the 3rd night you've got your grandfathers sword back out."

"It seems like I'm being drawn to it now Armitage is back. I can't quell the force I'm experiencing. Seems since I had the talk with him about affection we've swapped places," running his fingertips along the blade lightly, Rey coming to stand beside him. 

"I know you carry out undesirable things with it but if you feel you want to use it again it doesn't have to be for war. Come if I receive a new fencing sword from London I can battle with you, Plus it may be good for us to steal away for a few days without the others and your mother about before the seasons turn?"

"I suppose, I trip may take my mind off the memories for rage and fire in my life that has been in my life" looking up to Rey her smile looking upon him.

"Don't I still cause enough fire in your life?" quirking her lips.

Ben jabs the tip of the sword in the carpet and uses it to drag himself up.

"Always" placing the softest kiss on her and letting go of the sword that flops backwards into Bens empty seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is now a smut divergence chapter that can be found on my profile! its chapter 6.5! if you would like the pg version just keep reading!


	8. Promises and Pews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the people have spoken and a smut chapter is now posted as a separate story!! it will be just an option of what plays out ofter chapter 6. it doesn't have to be read its just smut. this story will carry on being pg :) This chapter, however, starts the same virtually as the smut chapter but changes very quick!
> 
> Oh lord, this chapter is a dosy! I can't wait for you to read and enjoy it!  
> as always drop a comment and feedback! enjoy!

After the kiss Hux escorted you to the garden. Your evening of star glazing was about to get started when the plentiful rain started up. Hux chased you indoors your elegant dress wet and dripping on your lovely skin. His outfit too, the white shirt, in particular, stuck to his skin, prominently showing a healthy splatter of freckles on the arms. There and then you wanted in your life but Hux. Be damn what the world outside though if he was to leave you wanted it to be just you and him tonight. 

Hux instinctively goes and fetches blankets from the plush couch, as you start the fire, with a bucket of hot water you have hanging over in a tin bucket. Feeling him drape the knitted piece around your shoulders. "Come keep warm." As Hux wraps you tighter in the blanket. "I feel bad about staying the night Y/n." 

"Was it the kiss; I don't want to come across to you to full-on? As we've discussed many a time before your welcome stay." 

He steps around you capturing your lips, the kiss turns from a soft nudge into a powerful tug between you, the heat from the fire and him radiates off. Breaking off from the kiss " If I'm being truly honest, I'm worried if I stay the night I won't be able to keep my hands off you. I've been worried since the first night I met you." Hux says as noble as ever, you can't fault him for being a gentleman. 

"I'm truly flattered Hux, there's nothing id love more than for you to stay here." gesturing towards the sofa. "that the very least we must get dry"

As you start to pull out the pins one by one he's amazed at how many there is in your hair. Y/C/H tumbles in ribbons over your shoulders as you remove the last one. Looking over your right shoulder, you gesture for him to come closer. His hand instinctively draws towards your tumbled hair shifting his fingers through it to cup the back your head. To run his hands moving the waves to your right. A hand on your arm he comes closer to your exposed neck. Whispering in your ear.

"Are you sure Y/N ?" As his lips barely trace your ear. Reviving goosebumps down your neck. Looking at him just your eyes looking to your left, you nod.

"I'm sure Hux. I know you won't tell anyone it can be just ours to know when you're gone."

"I'm in love with you," he says the lightest whispering in your ear. The words tumbling out of his mouth. He pulls away again unsure of himself seeming almost torn. He looked like that scared boy you'd seen that night at Solos ball. Someone who had never known love in their life, discovering it for the first time yet again. 

Turning to face him fully, your hand's cup faces. Looking into his normally cold stare. For you, though it wasn't there as slips between the fear of affection he felt and the affection itself. Cooing to him as you stroke his face with a thumb.

"I'm in love with you too."

Turning to face the fireplace you lean back into his chest his head resting on top of yours. The two of you look into the glowing fire together for a few precious minutes. Your head eventually luling to the side, allowing Hux access to your neck. He starts to flutter kisses down your neck, his hands running along with the sash at your waist. He guides you to the sofa to sit, before going back and adding more to the fire, making it rage and dance in the small living room your sitting in. He comes back next to you knees nudging at yours. Smiling at the touch of your hand, he places his fingers on your chin, so you face him taking another chaste kiss, you drop back on the sofa him clawing on top. Embracing you both fall asleep under the mass of knitted blankets around you.

(See separate story for smut version)

The next morning you both wake up in a knot of limbs together. Hux has his arm around you clutching you to keep you on the small sofa, both of you still wrapped in covers. Your shifting awakes him to, whether he had been asleep was another thing. 

"Morning Love." He says without realising the endearment he had done. Smiling to yourself, you wiggle back into him. Making him crack out a small "HA"

"I wasn't expecting that as a morning wake up," you giggle as he's unsure how to carry on. 

"I'm sorry Y/N, I'm not accustomed to waking up with beautiful women." shifting to sit up. "I could get used to it though, that's why I was afraid of staying."

"you know one option there we've not thought of. I could come with you? Like Phasma did with Krennic." He grasps at your waist to shuffle you into a more upright position, swinging your legs off to allow him to sit up fully to. 

"Y/N you couldn't wars no place for a single lady." his hand making its way to prop your chin up again. 

"Who says I'm single now. I'm yours remember" lips parting and heavy breathing starting. Looking into those bright green-blue shifting eyes of his forever changing and calculating over your form, even your mind in some seconds. 

"I suppose another option we've not discussed is that I make you officially, legally mine." his hand cupping into your face. 

"Hux, are you sayi-" he slides off the sofa and on to his knees in front of you. Taking both your hands.

"You know I'm proud, and I can't get the words out. I'm a grumpy soldier, who didn't ever expect to feel affection. I may not inherit much or anything at all if we do get married But if you're willing to become my wife ill take care of you for as long as I live." 

"Yes, of course, I accept. I want to be with you everywhere " hugging him around the neck bringing his face into the crook of your neck. You are smelling his scent, holding on to the moment as long as possible. He kisses into your neck more the draws away. 

"It will have to be a quick wedding before I leave Friday, our problem is Roses other half is away."

"Leia! Leia can officiate a wedding," You excitedly say remembering Rey and Bens. "she was the one that oversaw Reys when Ben finally got back from the war."

His hands cupping your face launching into a kiss. "Then I shall talk to her today. You need to rest, get in a real bed for a few hours sleep, change of clothes and we'll re-meet this afternoon maybe I can travel back with Leia?" 

"sounds wonderful, but Rey and ben won't be back yet."

"We will figure out the details with Leia, I promise, for now, we must celebrate this happy moment while it lasts." embracing you again full letting his messed hair fan across your cheeks and his breath, beating in your ear. 

Meanwhile, within the town, Phasma was doing a daily walk around the centre. Many found her a strange sight, a widow in black military jackets as her chosen mourning gear. Taller than most men, hair just tied back not styled, walking around with a basket of food. She had done this virtually every day of the summer and still too many it was an odd sight, Phasma on the other hand could care less. She managed to avoid contact with many people up till now. Spotting a familiar dash of red hair she when to approach him, gaining closer she could see the bald patch and ducked into the alley closest to her. 

It wasn't the Hux she was looking for, it was Brendol. concealing herself in the shadows of the walkway he so happens to stand near the opening being stopped by another ageing gentleman. She tried to zone in as best she could on the convo:

"Ah Brendol nice to see you about town for once, I hear your Elder son is taking a break. News is he's not himself!" 

"Yes, I've heard! Id would no more if he would appear at the manor at lest once. Alas, though, if it is one of the fillies, he's playing, with he's going to be in for a rude awakening. "

"Fillies! Ah, he hasn't got multiple on the go has he?"

"Between you and me." Brendol looks around leaning into the man "I know I've got at least on heir on its way! An apple doesn't fall far from the tree you know."

Phasma upon hearing this takes note instantly, guessing that Brendol is talking about Hux and Y/N. "Multiple fillies that's not Huxs style. If he's had women in the past it's only been for the pleasant company, if he's not had Y/N around or at hers. He's been with me or sleeping." she says to herself as if trying to recall a time he ould of been able to see this other 'filly'. Slipping away further into the alley, thinking to herself; "ok next plan of attack, I'm nearby the church ill inform rose what I've heard and seen. she knows any more about Y/n and Hux than I do." 

Exiting the opposite end of the alley, she makes her way out of the centre to the churchyard on the outskirts before it turns into a country road. Knowing that the local church was always vaguely open to help. She thought nothing of just pushing the door open and calling eagerly for Rose.

"Rose is Gwen I need to talk to you about your friend Y/N! Rose!"Upon entering she didn't intend to see a flash of a shirt disappearing behind a pew along with a thud. Making Haste down to the noise, drawing a pistol from the handbasket shed been carrying full of food. The jacket of Kennric wasn't the only thing she had started using since his passing. "Show yourself, only cowards steal from churches!" cocking it at the pews. 

Rising from the pews, hands behind their heads to men looked at her. Poe and Finn both winced at Plasmas voice. " Don't shoot us yet. This is a holy place you don't want god seeing." Poe Quips.

"It's you two!" Phasma drops the basket laying two hands on the pistol. "Speak soldiers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you get the song reference in that! i love Fleetwood mac and everywhere as been playing a lot while writing this. I do have Spotify playlist for the story would people be interested in me posting it? along with I also have of tea and timings storyboards on Pinterest if people would like to see the outfit ideas!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [connections - chapter 6.5 of tea and timings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025033) by [Vintage_Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast)




End file.
